Yumis Underpants
by mollymolata
Summary: Sissi and William are going as friends to the Prom Night. Will there be something between them? WxS, Short-fic, Finished
1. Friendship

**A short fic I wrote during the Summervacation. (Was posted on DevianArt by me a few months ago.)**

**I dont own Code Lyoko.  
><strong>

It was afternoon at the Kadic Academy. William was sitting alone on a bench and thinking. Like always he is wearing a black shirt with a red description forming something like 《.Ll.L. 》. He also wears a brown jacket and black trousers. Suddenly a certain black haired girl, who is wearing blue pants and a pink shirt appeared and stood behind him.  
>"Hey why so alone?" she asked. It was Sissi. The Principals daughter. William looked back and gave a quick glare.<br>"Hey Sissi" greeted William sad.  
>"Is there something?" asked Sissi.<br>"It's...Yumi" replied William.  
>"Oh." replied Sissi. "Is it because she is now with Ulrich?" asked Sissi.<br>"Not exactly. More is, the way she broke my heart" replied William.  
>"What did she say? Or what did she do?" asked Sissi.<br>"She said we would never be meant for each other" said William.  
>"Pah!" replied Sissi. "As would she know about, with who she is meant to be" said Sissi.<br>"Have to agree with you."  
>"I know Ulrich since Elementary School and I certainly know him better and deserve him more than that stupid Asian bitch!" replied Sissi angry.<br>"I don't understand, why she's so obsessed about him. Just because he's the best soccer player of our school."  
>Well , he's pretty" said Sissi.<br>"Pretty?" asked William. "I'm ten times more handsome, athletic and nicer than that jerk." said William. "I treated Yumi with respect, told her how special she is and what do I get?" said William.  
>"Just because they both knew karate, kung fu, pancake salat, whatever it is, it doesn't meant that they..." apparently Yumi appeared and passed by them.<br>"Hey William" said Yumi and waved.  
>"Hey" replied William in an neutral mood.<br>Yumi kept walking and left the School area.  
>"Hey, are you thinking the same as me?" asked Sissi.<br>"Yumi looks hotter by nightlight?" asked William.  
>"No...I have a idea." said Sissi.<br>"And what is the idea?" asked William.  
>Sissi whispered into his ear.<br>"I'm on it" said William. Sissi smiled.  
>"This is the begin of a wonderful..." replied both.<br>"Partnership" replied Sissi.  
>"Friendship" replied William. Sissi looked surprised.<br>"Did I say something wrong?" asked William. Sissi thought for a bit.  
>"No, of course not." said Sissi.<p> 


	2. Before the Prom

A few months later Sissi and William were in Williams dorm laughing.  
>"Well, I though this would work" said Sissi. William was sitting on his bed and his face and shirt had red paint on it. Sissi tried to clean the color of William.<br>"Yeah, but the color jumped on me, instead of Yumi." replied William.  
>"Well seems like she will go to the prom, without that special make-up"<br>"So, what about the prom? With who do you go?" asked William.  
>"Nobody asked me out yet"replied Sissi.<br>"So I didn't ask anyone out yet , so... would you like to go to the prom with me?" asked William.  
>"Yes why not. You're probably better in everything than Herve." replied Sissi.<br>"Poor Herve, its not his fault to be, like he is."  
>"Well, I bet you dance good"<br>"Talking about dance.. I'm not good at it"  
>"So you just have to take your shirt off"<br>"Okay" Said William and took his shirt off. Sissi was searching in a drawer for a shirt and took one out.  
>"So what about...oh wow!" replied Sissi surprised as she saw his body.<br>"Oh it passed through my shirt" said William as he noted a bit of color on his chest.  
>"I clean it, if you want" said Sissi.<br>"Alright" said William and Sissi took the same towel and tried to clean it.  
>"So what will you wear on the prom?" asked William.<br>"You will see it at the prom, Willie" said Sissi and giggled. Sissi was passing with the towel a little bit down, where the color was.  
>"I think the color is a little bit more up" Said William.<br>"Hey I'm the nurse, not you" said Sissi joking and then tried to clean the color away


	3. The Prom

**I dont own Code Lyoko.  
>I dont own any Jessy Mccartney songs.<strong>

At the night William was staying in the gym, where the prom occurs waiting for Sissi. In the gym Yumi walked to William.  
>"Hey are you alone here?" asked Yumi.<br>"No, I'm...holy cow" Replied William as he saw Yumi in her dress. She was wearing a black dress, that comes to her legs and a pair of black ballerinas shoes.  
>"Do I look bad?" asked Yumi.<br>"No, you look great. It suits you. Maybe you should wear high heels next time."  
>"I was supposed to use it, but I would be too tall for him. You know, I would be tall like you."<br>"Well, its better to be not too tall for our dance partners" said William and giggles.  
>"So, who will be your date for tonight?" asked Yumi. At the entrance a crowd was standing and looking at the entrance.<br>"What's going on?" asked Yumi.  
>"I don't know, lets see it" said William and walked to the crowd. William tried to cross the crowd, but he was pulled and pushed around in the crowd. In the middle of the crowd was Sissi looking around. She noted Ulrich and walked to him.<br>"Hey Ulrich how do I look like?" asked Sissi.  
>"You really don't want to know that" replied Ulrich and tried to get out of the crowd and passed next to William.<br>"Dunbar" replied Ulrich in an arrogant way.  
>"Stern" replied William the same way.<br>"Hey William" said Sissi.  
>Hey Sis...wow!" replied William surprised.<br>"How do I look like?" asked Sissi. Sissi was wearing a pearl white dress and white high heels.  
>"You look wonderful" replied William.<br>"Thanks, you look with your suit handsome too." said Sissi.  
>"So what do you want to do?" asked William and Sissi walked to him and tripped and she accidentally lands on Williams arms kissing him on his lips. Sissi stopped and blushed.<br>"I'm sorry" replied Sissi blushing.  
>"No problem" coughs William and blushed too. "So, what do you want to do?" asked William.<br>"Lets dance" said Sissi.  
>"Eh dance?" asked William.<br>"Yes, dummy. Dance"  
>"Ehm, I'm not good at it"<br>"Oh really?"  
>"Yes"<br>"Oh William, dancing is very easy." said Sissi and pulled Williams arms and pulled it behind her back."You just have to put it behind you partners back." said Sissi looking into Williams eyes.  
>"The rest, let your heart guide you" said Sissi.<br>__**We're the best of friends  
>And we share our secrets<br>She knows everything that is on my mind  
>Lately something's changed<br>As I lie awake in my bed  
>A voice here inside my head<br>Softly says:**__  
>"You're doing it great" replied Sissi.<br>__**Why don't you kiss her  
>Why don't you tell her<br>Why don't you let her see  
>The feelings that you hide<br>'Cause she'll never know  
>If you never show<br>The way you feel inside...**__  
><em>"If I think a bit more, Sissi and I would be meant to be"<em> thought William and smiled.  
><em>"His smile is adorable"<em> thought Sissi and blushed.  
><em><em><strong>Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move<br>Just a touch and we  
>Could cross the line<br>Everytime she's near  
>I wanna never let her go<br>Confess to her what my heart knows  
>Hold her close<strong>__  
>Sissi lied her head on Williams chest and he put one of his hands behind her head.<br>__**Why don't you kiss her  
>Why don't you tell her<br>Why don't you let her see  
>The feelings that you hide<br>'Cause she'll never know  
>If you never show<br>The way you feel inside**__  
>Sissi took her head away from Williams chest and lend her forehead on Williams.<br>__**What would you say  
>I wonder would she just turn away<br>Or would she promise me  
>That she's here to stay<br>It hurts me to wait  
>I keep asking myself<strong>__  
>Both started to dance slower to the music.<br>__**Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
>Why don't you tell her (tell her you need her)<br>Why don't you let her see  
>The feelings that you hide<br>'Cause she'll never know  
>If you never show<br>The way you feel inside...**__  
>Sissi placed her hands behind Williams neck and looked into his eyes. William noted Sissi's eyes sparkling and decided to point his lips and to kiss her.<br>__**Why don't you kiss her  
>Why don't you kiss her <strong>__  
>"Wow, your kiss was so good" replied Sissi and William blushed.<br>"Sorry about the kiss" replied William.  
>"Why sorry?<br>"I didn't want to kiss you like that"  
>Oh, did you want to kiss me like that?" asked Sissi and she made contact with Williams lips and slide her tongue in his mouth.<br>_"Oh baby"_ thought William and as Sissi stopped he slides his tongue into Sissi's mouth and swirled with her tongue around. Both stopped and stared into each others eyes.  
>"Wow, now this kiss was great" said Sissi.<br>"Would you like to have another one?" asked William. Apparently Yumi appeared as both were about to kiss.  
>"Oh sorry am I accommodating you?" asked Yumi.<br>"Well me not" said William.  
>"Good, cause I want to talk with you" said Yumi.<br>"Then talk"  
>"I just wanted to see how's going"<br>"Eh, I'm good, thanks"  
>"The way I dumped you wasn't the right way"<br>"I know it wasn't" said William Sissi noted on Yumi's dress a thread and pulled it. She kept pulling it, but it didn't rip. She then had a idea and looked around and saw Herve. She walked to him.  
>"Hey Herve, can you pull this around this building until it rips?" asked Sissi.<br>"I do everything for you!"replied Herve and ran with the thread out. Sissi walked back to William.  
>"What's your problem?" asked William.<br>"She's the problem. She only uses you" said Yumi.  
>"She doesn't use me. You used me to make Ulrich jealous. I'm not that dumb."<br>"You don't understand"  
>"I do. You broke my heart. Do you know how it feels like?" asked William. Sissi appeared.<br>"Hey William, can we go drink a punch?" asked Sissi and placed her arms around William.  
>"Yeah, lets go" said William and walked away from Yumi.<br>"Hey I'm not finished!" replied Yumi and suddenly Yumi's dress was only to her waist and people could see her underpants.  
>"Well I think you're not finished either" said Sissi as she noted her underpants. Yumi looked at herself and looked shocked as she noted her underpants.<br>"I see London, I see France. Yumi is not wearing underpants!" sang Nicolas and started to laugh around with other students. Yumi turned red and has tears in her eyes. William wasn't laughing, cause he didn't found it funny. Yumi ran out of the Gym crying.  
>"What happened to her dress?" asked Sissi.<br>"I don't know" replied William. Ulrich appeared in front of them.  
>"Hey, who was the guy with no underpants?" asked Ulrich.<br>"If you're talking about Yumi, she ran out crying." said William.  
>"Was she the guy with no underpants?"<br>"She has underpants on, but her dress somehow made everyone see her underpants"  
>"So and what should I do now?" asked Ulrich. William packed Ulrich on his shirt.<br>"Hey if you love that girl, why don't you go out and try to calm her down, before someone else does it?" said William and let Ulrich down.  
>"Okay" said Ulrich and walked away, but then looked back.<br>"William, thanks for the advise" said Ulrich and walked away.  
>"Dork" replied William and giggled. Sissi hugged William from the side.<br>"So, what do we do now,sweetheart?" asked Sissi.  
>"Sweetheart?" asked William.<br>"Yes, now you're my sweetheart"  
>"Okay, sweetheart" said William and blinked an eye. "How about going to the cinemas?"<br>"What movies will air?" asked Sissi and William looked in his phone about the movies.  
>"Hmm, How to train your dog 2, 25 Jump Street, Sixth Tape, Helicopters 2,<br>1001 ways to bang in the western, the fault is in our fate, streetdog millionaire, love game...  
>25 Jump Street, the fault is in our fate and streetdog Or millionaire I saw the trailer.<br>"So 44 jump street contains action, the fault is in our fate drama and the last one contains comedy and a little bit of violence or scary things."  
>"Lets see that, so you can hold me, when something scares me" said Sissi. " You told me you would like it, when Yumi or someone else would do that"<br>"Yeah, that's true" said William and grab Sissi's hand.  
>"So lets go, buy the tickets" said Sissi and walked away with William.<br>"Did I ever tell you that?" asked William.  
>"What?" Asked Sissi.<br>"That I love you?"  
>"Aw, I love you too" said Sissi and pecked William on his cheek.<p>

**The End**


End file.
